


Loyalty to the King [Reader Insert]

by Masshu_uiriamuzu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masshu_uiriamuzu/pseuds/Masshu_uiriamuzu
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**"...you will not be alone..."**

**"...please...please..."**

**"...... wake up...."**

<<???>>

**[Reader]**

it was the only words i remember when suddenly my eyes opened, i saw around me i was on top of a large square of rock i looked down at my feet who were covered in red and white and black roses, when i noticed the swarm of black and white rukhs fluttering around me.

I sat down carefully and held out my finger when a black rukh fluttered towards me and landed on the tip of my finger and as it made contact, I kept a surprised expression.

"... Beautiful..." I muttered in amazement. As I noticed the rukhs passed underneath me and began to lift me up as they flew in a certain direction. I did not question the strange behavior of the rukhs as I let them carry me to another place. As I sat there, we came across an old ruin that was left for decades and the closer we got, the more ruins we found.

Nothing comes to my mind as I could only remember important things like rukhs and my companions who are dear to me. Other than that, all my memories were blurred. I sigh softly as I can't remember anything else and yes, it's also quite disappointing. I just sat there until the light blinded me and felt the soft breeze of the wind, touching my bare skin, My eyes slowly adjusted as the rukhs landed on the soft grass that felt strange. I look around my surroundings and had no idea where the rukhs had sent me until a memory triggered when I heard a foreign voice ringing in my head.

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**"...If we were born again we would be brothers again and I would protect you all your life..."**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**I**

still don't recognize the voice but tears are sliding down my face.

"welcome back, (y/n)-sama" The rukhs synchronize with joy as they all began to swirl together to form a pillar as well as the black ruhks and the colorful rukhs approaching.

**< < Kou Empire >>**

Third person view ||There was a young man who had medium length black hair that was tied into a braid and was sitting in a shady tree while eating fresh peaches and a juicy red apple at the same time. When he felt a familiar presence somehow and saw the column of rukhs heading north. "So the brat's back, eh, he's got some explaining to do." The wizard smiled.

**< < Reim Empire >>**

The young girl with long wavy blonde hair with two braids down her back reaching to her ankles with a wreath of laurel, grapes and vines around the left and right side of her head stopped dead in her tracks and turned her attention back to the window. "It seems she has finally awakened from her long dreams," he smiled before turning his head towards the corner of his room and seeing the untouched lantern staff shining so brightly. "She will put an end to the destruction she had placed on the fate of this world," he said with a hopeful tone.

**< < Magnostadt Academy >>**

The boy with unruly light blond hair was reading a book in his room. When his entire body was struck by lightning, causing him to drop the book he was reading, he slowly turned his attention back to the window. "What is this powerful aura coming from?", He muttered with a slightly frightened tone. "This feeling is nostalgic and yet so unfamiliar.Do you know Scheherazade-sama this person?"

**< < Greater Rifts >>**

A young man with platinum blonde hair was humming a cheerful tone after seeing the pillar that was made of rukhs. "Today is a blessed day! ;(Y/n) has finally returned!" he squealed with a smile rivaling the bright sun. "Isn't it wonderful, Solomon?"

**< < room of fortitude >>**

The blue-haired young man stopped what he was doing. When he noticed that the white rukhs were acting strangely at the same time, he felt homesick for some reason. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?", he muttered as he looked at the back of his giant friend.

**[Ugo]**

I smiled as I felt the familiar presence missed, "I'm glad you're doing well, milady" I murmured as I waited for the right moment to see her once more.


	2. II

After I woke up the rukhs took me south, The rukhs took me to a small cabin with a nearby lake that looked crystal clear along with shady trees and at the same time it took at least 4 hours to get there.

Being curious I knocked on the door and waited a minute until the door opened revealing a young man with silver blond hair who had his hair tied up in a braid while wearing forest green clothes. As he smiled kindly at me.

I blinked as tears began to fall again.

"Y-yunan?" I stuttered his name as I watched him nod his head while his smile never seemed to lose its charm.

"Welcome back, (y/n)-chan." He greeted me as he welcomed me into his embrace. Without saying a word, I quickly gave him a hug and buried it in his chest and cried softly.

"I missed you!"He muffled me and I felt his warm hand, rubbing my soft white hair.

"Me too," he said.

Yunnan pulled away from the warm embrace before leaning into my height as he wiped away my tears with his thumb, "There's no need to cry, (y/n)-chan. I don't want to see your beautiful face. stained by your tears." I laughed as I gave him a smile that made him look satisfied.

~*~

I felt better and we were having a great time as he told me about the past few years since everything had changed so much. Yunan even told me that he had chosen his King Candidate who goes by the name of Sinbad.

Ever since Sinbad was born into this world, Yunan had a sense of something great about Sinbad and now, he was now crowned as King in Sindria known as Sinbad Of The Seven Seas.

It was quite interesting and apparently, that Yunan's candidate for king was quite lazy and had earned himself an interesting nickname, The Lady Killer. I laughed because it was unbelievable that someone like Sinbad could earn other people's nicknames.

"I never thought things had changed so much, Yunan."

"Indeed," he agreed with me as he continued, "So, how is your condition right now, (y/ n)-chan?"

"My whole body feels fine and my magoi is fully restored after sleeping for so long," I told him.

"Other than that, my memories are quite fuzzy right after waking up."

Yunan hummed before he let out a small yawn, "It's getting late. How about we take a nap before we can continue our conversation the next morning, (y/n)-chan?"

"Go ahead, Yunan. I'll sleep later since I slept," I told him, not noticing his sad expression before I covered it with a smile.

"Alright and good night, (Y/n)-chan. Good night to you too, Yunan." I smiled as I watched him get up from his seat and head towards the bed and go to sleep. I smiled as I quietly got up from my seat and went out for a while.

**{ Fragment from memory}**

"Look closely, Judar. These are the ones we call 'Rukhs, get it?" Lady (y/n) said as she smiled at the young man who was mesmerized by the sight of the rukhs surrounding them.

"Yes!" he chirped happily as he turned his head and looked at Lady.

(y/n), "Hey, Miss. Is there a reason why only we could see them?". Judar questioned while maintaining a curious expression that made Lady (y/n) chuckle.

"There is," she told him with a gentle smile as she poked her nose at him. "The reason we can see them is that we are what they call Magi."

"Magi?"

Lady (y/n) nodded, "Our job is to select a King Candidate who is suitable to lead your people and not only that, we the

Magis are loved by the rukhs as they will always surround us: truly 71 So how come there are different shades of rukh Around you, miss?" Judar asked.

"aren't you curious, little peach "the lady (y/n) said, "well, that story will have to wait until you're grown up, lil' peach."

"aww."

**[End]**

**|| The next morning ||**

**[In third person]**

It finally dawned while the two mages were still sleeping as Yunan hugged (y/n) by her waist while (y/n) had her chin on Yunan's head.

After about an hour, (y/n) slowly woke up and yawned softly while rubbing her eye. She looked down and saw that Yunan still hadn't woken up (y/n) let out a light chuckle as she lightly kissed his forehead,

"Wake up sleepy head, it's morning," she said softly. "I don't want to - I want to cuddle more," Yunan complained as she buried her face against his stomach, which made (y/n) look nervous.

"Don't be like that, Yunan." (y/n) began as he continued. "You know it's not good for us to lie in bed all day and even you promise me that we will continue our conversation,'' she reasoned as she heard him moan.

"Good."

"Excellent!"

(y/n) and Yunan continued their conversation as promised. They were both catching up on what they had missed during the last few years of the millennium. Until Yunan spoke up.

"What are you going to do after this?"

"Hm ." (y/n) pondered for a moment before answering him. "Probably travel to visit and try to recover memories."

Yunan hummed as she looked at her own reflection in her tea, "When will you go?" She asked with a hint of heartbreak, "Tomorrow." She blew on her hot tea before taking a sip.

Not noticing Yunan lightly clutched her teacup at the sudden news before placing her cup on the table.

"Then, let's have a memorial moment together before you leave, (y/n) -chan," Yunan requested as the mage nodded. "We should."

(y/n) and Yunan was sitting on the bed. (y/n) was combing the platinum blonde haired man's hair as she took the end of Yunan's long hair and tied it into a side French braid while humming a soothing tune.

It didn't take her an hour to finish braiding Yunan's hair, "Ready!" She smiled as Yunan looked at her rather neat braid and smiled at her, "Thank you (y/n)-chan."

"You're welcome." Looking at the platinum blonde haired man after thirty minutes it was time to go.

"Just be careful, okay?" (y/n) nodded as they both lay down on the bed and slept together until tomorrow.

**|| The next morning ||**

**[Reader]**

It was already the day to leave. The cool breeze was calm and my albino hair was flowing with the sun shining. I was about to turn my head to look at yunan until he did something unsuspected that made me nervous.

Yunan took small strands of my hair and kissed it before looking up with a serious expression, "don't get hurt and abuse your magoi, okay?"

I gave him a nod as I let go of my hair and murmured "goodbye" as the different shades swirled around me.

"Let's go on," they whispered, They made a trail as I waved to Yunan while following the rukhs to another place I had to go.

**[Yunan]**

Once her locks of her albino hair were out of sight, I lifted the braid of silver blonde hair neatly done by (y/n). Remembering yesterday when we spent together hugging and combing each other's hair in a short period of time.

"Solomon.. Please take care of (y/n)-chan..."


	3. III

[ 3 semanas después]

[narra tercera persona]

Han pasado 3 semanas después de que (t/n) comenzara su misión de recuperar su memoria perdidos.

(t/n) continúa siguiendo a los rukhs que se dedicaron a ayudarla hasta que la conducen a la entrada de un imperio. (t/n) estaba asombrada y cuando miró más de cerca, vio hermosos detalles que parecían tallados manos.

"¿dónde estamos?" (t/n) preguntó a los rukhs.

"estamos en el Imperio Reim, (t/n)-sama." le respondieron los rukhs negros.

Cuando le dijeron a (t/n) dónde estaban, otro recuerdo se disparó en su mente cuando sus recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su cabeza al igual que lo que había sucedido cuando vio a Yunan. (t/n) sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Scheherazade aquí no es ella?"

" Si. "

(t/n) soltó un tarareo mientras caminaba por la ciudad mientras miraba alrededor de la animada ciudad hasta que llegó a la segunda entrada que conduce al Palacio y antes de entrar por las grandes puertas. Ella se enfrentó a una Fanalis con armadura dorada que no dejará que (t/n) vaya más lejos.

"¿Quién eres?", Le preguntó a (t/n) mientras se inclinaba sobre su altura, "¿Eres extranjero? Al mirar tu ropa, no eres de, ¿no?", Dijo mientras veía (t/n) negó con la cabeza mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

"S-sí y soy nueva por aquí" tartamudeó (t/ n) mientras seguía sonriendo

"¿Una extranjera eh?", Murmuró la Fanalis entre dientes y tan pronto como hizo contacto con los ojos de (t/n), la Fanalis abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto algo La Fanalis femenina se aleja de (t/n) quien la miró con expresión confusa.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" (t/n) le preguntó preocupada a la Fanalis femenina, "No hay nada de qué preocuparse por mí", respondió ella con rudeza (t/n) mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, "Entonces, ¿podría tener la amabilidad de ¿Dejarme pasar? Deseo hablar con lady scheherazade" preguntó cortésmente.

La mujer Fanalis arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a (t/n) mientras era cautelosa. "¿De qué quieres hablar Lady scheherazade?"

"... Ella es una vieja amiga mía..."(t/n) murmuró en voz baja y, sin embargo, la mujer Fanalis pudo escucharla,

"Lady scheherazade no ha informado. Pero la mujer Fanalis fue interrumpida por alguien. (t/n) miró por encima del hombro de la Fanalis femenina y vio a otra Fanalis.

"Myron, ¿te estás volviendo suave? o simplemente le tienes miedo?" El Fanalis masculino con el cabello atado a una pequeña trenza, arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía.

El comentario hecho por el Fanalis masculino hizo que su camarada, cuyo nombre era Myron, se enojara mientras ella agarraba su agarre, "i¡NO, NO LO ESTOY!" Myron rugió mientras golpeaba a (t/n) a toda velocidad.

(t/n) se sorprendió por el repentino estallido cuando rápidamente se hizo a un lado mientras esquivaba el poderoso golpe de Myron. Cuando Myron falló su objetivo, miró a (t/ n) con ataques de furia mientras soltaba un gruñido animal mientras (t/n) no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

'¡¿Qué hice mal?!' La mujer Magi pensó mientras sudaba nerviosamente antes de que sus sentidos comenzaran a hormiguear.

Miró a su izquierda y vio que el pie de Myron venía en su dirección y sin pensarlo dos veces, (t/n) rápidamente agarró su pie, lo que detuvo el ataque de Myron, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Mientras tanto, el Fanalis masculino miró fijamente al llamado 'extranjero' que Myron declaró mientras mantenía una expresión divertida mientras sentía curiosidad de que (t/n) pudiera detener el golpe mortal de Myron.

Mientras (t/n) continúa huyendo de Myron, quien estaba tratando de asesinarla, hasta que escuchó que Myron soltó un gruñido de frustración, "¡DEJA DE ESQUIVAR COMO UN COBARDE!" se estremeció.

"Sus chillidos me hacen doler los tímpanos", pensó (t/n) mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro antes de detenerse en seco y darse la vuelta mientras esperaba que Myron se acercara.

Una vez que Myron estuvo una pulgada cerca, (t/n) saltó rápidamente por encima de ella, lo que hizo que Myron se sorprendiera antes de que (t/n) usará la mitad de su fuerza y pisara la espalda de Myron, causando una abolladura en el suelo.

"Ups." (t/n) se soltó rápidamente de Myron mientras (t/n) se rascaba la mejilla, "Solo usé la mitad de mi fuerza para no lastimarte. Pero, parece no tonificar abajo. "(t/n) se ríe nerviosamente mientras los dos Fanalis la miran con expresión de sorpresa.

'¡¿Ella solo usó la mitad de su fuerza?!' Ellos pensaron.

Myron intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo debido al dolor de espalda. Cuando sintió una presencia justo frente a ella, se giró para ver quién era y vio que era (t/n) quien estaba ofreciendo una mano amiga.

"Lo siento, señorita". (t/n) se rió ligeramente, "Déjeme ayudarla", se ofreció y, sin embargo, Myron rechazó su oferta.

"Lo'lo!", Grito Myron a su camarada y antes de que Lo'lo pudiera ayudar a Myron, los tres oyeron que se estaban abriendo las puertas, Cuando los tres voltearon la cabeza, (t/n) vio rukhs de color platino volando hacia su dirección y mientras ella extendia su dedo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Echaba de menos ver este tipo de color. Siempre se adapta perfectamente a su apariencia", comentó (t/n) mientras dejaba que el rukh de platino saliera volando de su dedo mientras miraba la entrada del Palacio.

Revelando a un hombre joven con el pelo largo de color rojo que vestía una armadura similar con la forma del cuerpo en forma y junto a él había una mujer joven. Tenía una mujer Magi de cabello largo y ondulado que sostenía un bastón en forma de luna.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", Preguntó el joven mientras miraba en su dirección antes de que sus ojos se posaran en (t/n). Levantó una ceja cuando vio que Myron estaba tirado en el suelo y no solo eso, una abolladura notable antes de que el joven comenzara a cuestionar a albina. la joven levanta la mano para silenciarlo.

"No hay necesidad de ser cauteloso con ella. Muu" Dijo con calma mientras se dirigía hacia (t/n) mientras (t/n) hacia lo mismo.

[narra (t/n)]

Mientras ambos nos parábamos uno frente al otro, intercambiamos sonrisas, "Es bueno verte de nuevo. Zade", le dije mientras agarraba sus pequeñas manos. "Podría decir lo mismo, (S/n)", respondió antes de que nos abrazábamos.

Sin darse cuenta, la expresión de asombro de los Fanalis sobre lo que estaba pasando fue un abrazo largo hasta que tenemos que romper el abrazo. Nos reímos antes de que scheherazade tomará firmemente mi mano y comenzará a llevarme dentro del Palacio, "Deberíamos entrar y tener nuestra conversación en mi cuartel general'', afirmó.

"Está bien", estuve de acuerdo con ella y antes de que pasamos junto al joven, lo mire le hice una leve reverencia, ya que era el candidato a rey de scheherazade.

|| Sede de scheherazade ||

Estaba disfrutando del té fragante que scheherazade había preparado mientras miraba alrededor de su cuartel general. "Tienes un gran gusto en el diseño, Zade", le dije mientras lo despedía.

"Me halagas, (t / n) y me alegro de que te haya gustado el diseño que elijo." scheherazade habló suavemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo han pasado los años, Zade?", Le pregunté, mirándola jugar alrededor de su té, "Mucho ha cambiado, (t / n) especialmente las amenazas se están acumulando", dijo Schehezarade, haciéndome arquear una ceja.

"¿Qué significa amenazas?"

"Hace milenios después de que tú y Solomon sellaron la abominación que creó a Al-Thamen por el descendiente de Arba y la amenaza Desconocida", comenzó mientras me miraba con una expresión seria.

"No sabemos qué está pasando, pero hay personas en este mundo que intentan resucitar a Al-Thamen en este mundo de nuevo".

|| Comedor ||

Estaba sentado junto a scheherazade mientras estaba rodeado por los otros Fanalis que había conocido. Era un poco incómodo que los Fanalis comieran como leones hambrientos, pero quién no podía culparlos hasta que sentí que alguien tiró de mis mangas.

Miré hacia arriba para ver quién era y sorprendentemente era scheherazade , "¿Qué pasa, Zade?" La miré con una expresión confusa, "Siempre puedes quedarte aquí como quieras, (t/ n)". Me susurró con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que me hizo sonreír antes de asentir.

"Gracias," le agradecí.

Mientras estaba sentado allí, los vi disfrutar mientras el comedor se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y nostálgico a su alrededor.

'¿Qué pasa con este sentimiento? ¿Me falta algo en mi corazón? ' Pensé mientras me agarraba el pecho mientras sentía mi dolor de corazón por alguna razón hasta que salgo de mis pensamientos más profundos. Cuando escuché un tono alegre llamándome.

"¡Señora (t / n)! ¡Por favor, tenga algunos!"

Miré a mi lado y vi al candidato a rey de scheherazade y su hombre diestro, Muu, mientras me sonreía antes de colocar una rebanada de carne y fruta en mi plato vacío, "Yo puedo tomarlo yo mismo, pero gracias, "Le dije mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

"Está bien, Necesitas comer un poco más", dijo Muu, dándome una sonrisa suave antes de que escuchara a Zade reír, en voz baja desde el fondo y suspiré suavemente mientras lo dejaba pasar por ahora.

"Muchas gracias, Muu."

"Bienvenida, Señora (t / n)."

|| Habitación de huéspedes ||

[narra (t/n)]

Me acosté en la cama mientras miraba el techo decorado, 'Todos han sido generosos conmigo después de que los rukhs me llevaron aquí. ' Pensé mientras me bajaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Me sentí ansioso después de que Schehezarade me dijera las amenazas que van a romper el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Aparte de eso, no puedo evitar mantener la guardia en alto cuando Schehezarade mencionó la organización, Al-Thamen.

Se sintió familiar y, sin embargo, no puedo recordar algo importante, "Necesito encontrar un catalizador para poder recordarlo, especialmente el nombre de la persona Arba", murmuré para mí mismo antes de regresar a la cama.

[Sueño]

[ En tercera persona ]

(t / n) se despertó y se encontró acostada en un campo de rosas mientras mantenía una expresión confusa, '¿Es esto un sueño? Pensó mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor.

Este lugar parece familiar. '(t / n) pensó hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las ruinas.

"Saludos, señorita athena." Alguien la saludó con un tono tranquilo, haciendo que (t/n) volteara la cabeza y viera un hombre de apariencia de 20 años de cabello lima-limón que le sonreía amablemente.

"¿q-que?"

el hombre se rió levemente, "déjeme presentarme, yo soy shion de aries Caballero de athena", le dijo a (t/n) quien lo miraba con asombro

"¿ c-caballero de athena?" dijo sorprendida

" señorita athena, se que usted no me recuerda pero sin embargo yo la ayudare" dijo shion con un sonrisa, de repente tomó la mano de (t/n) "Por ahora, vamos a dar un paseo, ¿de acuerdo?" me sonrió.

"seguro"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos en unas ruinas griegas.

[#final]


End file.
